The Angel of the Academy
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: (Part two of The Angel Saga) After going through the portal Asura created Soul and Maka find themselves on the lawn of a strange academy what will happen when Soul is recruited by a group calling themselves the host club ?
1. Chapter 1

A cloaked figure sat staring at a crystal ball as it began to glow "Beelzenef it seems we have more other workers visiting. I must inform the hosts of this turn of events."

He stood pulling his hood further down to cover his face as he entered the bright light of the hall. He weaved his way through the mass of bodies in his path. He scurried up a set of stairs on his journey and slides to a set of doors with a sign hanging above it that said 'music room 3'. He opened the doors with a jerk only to grabbed by a set of twins.

The twins spoke in sync "What do you Nekozawa."

Nekozawa tried to walk further inside "I wish to speak to your leader I have news."

The right twin turn to his brother" What do you think Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned " Hikaru ,I think we should ask Haruhi." Hikaru nods

The twins turn to a young woman looking out a large window "Hey Haruhi should we let him in he says he has news?"

Haruhi rose a brow "Why are you two guarding the door anyway?"

The twin smiled" Tamaki wants us to watch his queen while the others are busy with other things." They sighed "His words not ours."

Haruhi sighed "Let him in he came this far in the middle of the day let's hear him out."

Nekozawa approached her " You are a kind queen Lady Haruhi you are a good leader for the. hosts."

Haruhi rose a brow "Why do you assume I control the hosts?"

A young man entered from a side room dragging a blonde" I wouldn't be that hard to believe you control Tamaki so by extension you control the others as well."

Haruhi made a confused face "Kyouya where have you two been?"

Kyouya sighed tossing the blonde on a waiting couch "As I guessed he got lost." He pulled a box from his coat "But he did get your fancy tuna."

Haruhi held up the box like Link getting a new item in The Legend of Zelda "Fancy Tuna!"

Nekozawa stared "What are you doing it's just tuna?"

The blonde shot up and pointed his finger at Nekozawa "How dare you insult my Haruhi's beloved fancy tuna!" he paused "What are you even doing here?"

Nekozawa turned"More other soldiers have arrived King of Hosts unlike the other these have pure souls." He tossed a smoke bomb.

Tamaki made a confused face "What does that mean?"

kyouya sighed "New friends."

Tamaki smiled "Marvelous we might have a new host as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Soul tried to sit up only to be meet with difficulty _"what is weighing me down ?"_ turned his head "Maka I love you and you don't weight a thing but can you get off me ?"

Maka looked down "Soul there you are I was looking for you where have you been?"

Soul propped his head on his arms "My guess acting as your seat are you comfortable."

Maka moved a bit "Now I am so where are we ?"

Nekzawa stood before them under a shade tree"Welcome other worlders to Ouran academy if you'll be kind enough to follow me ."

Maka stood "Soul should we follow him."

Soul stood popping his back "What' s his soul look like?"

Maka scanned Nekozawa's soul "He's not a Kishin but his soul isn't human he has a cat sou."

Nekozawa smiled "Having a cat soul runs in my family this way please."

Soul and Make shrugged and followed. He led the down various halls giving them a tour as he went . he reach music room 3 and paused.

He turned to face them "In side this room there is as group that will help you while you are with us." He tossed a smoke bomb vanishing within the smoke.

MaKa pushed the doors open "Let's get this over with."

Tamaki turned to Kyouya "when do think they'll get here?"

Kyouya' held up the script "My guess."the doors opened "Right now."

Tamaki approached them "Welcome to the host club , I am Tamaki King of the ." he turned a motioned to Haruhi " And this is my queen Haruhi."

Haruhi sigh "Tamaki go sit ."

Tamaki frowned "Yes dear."

Haruhi turned to the twins "Go get them uniforms." she turned "Kyouya put them in the system."

Tamaki turned to soul "How would you like to be a host?'

Soul shook his head "I don't think so there's only one girl's attention I want."

"It's too late to refuse but I already filled your appointment sheet with her name so you don't need to worry." kyouya said from behinnd them.

Tamaki smiled "Welcome to the host club."


	3. Chapter 3

Soul sighed as Maka fixed his tie "So you're paying me to sit on a couch and talk to Maka?"

The hosts turned to Kyouya "Is he really getting payed?"

Kyouya looked through his records "It would appear so but someone had increased his salary."

Maka looked around innocently "Who could have done that?"

Kyouya's glared at Maka "I know it was you."

Maka moved closer to Soul looking up pouting "Soul tell the scary man I've been at your side since we got here."

Soul nodded "She isn't lying we even shared a bed last night."

The twins looked at each other creepy smiles on their faces "Same bed you say."

Maka chopped them "Not like that you perverted book ends!"

Haruhi smirked "I'll have to remember that."

Kyouya turned "Everyone to your places the shift begins soon."

As the customers came and went Maka sat like a statute Soul sat in his place simply waiting for Makà to say Something. He knew she was nervous he wasn't at ease either.

Soul slowly took her hand in his "Mama what's wrong you're being oddly quiet?"

Maka turned to face him he could see she was crying " Soul i'm worried we're never going to get home."

Soul sighed cupping her cheek"Maka I promise we'll get home some how."

Maka's arms shot around Soul's waist as she hugged him "We'll have to follow Asura through he'll always be one step ahead."

Soul smirked "Are you sure about that Angel?"

Maka nodded "He has the black stone we can't leave this world without it."

Soul pulled a ring from his pocket and placed it in Maka's hand "Look at the gem."

Maka stared at the gem "Where did you get this?"

Soul smiled " I am the black stone."

Maka tightened her grip "We can jump to the next world."

Soul slumped back "Let's wait about a day."

Mama brushed his bangs back "It took a lot of energy to even make the ring didn't it?"

Soul nodded "Yep."

Maka moved his head to her lap "Rest now Soul you've earned it."


	4. Chapter 4

Maka left for five minutes and in that first minute Maka's position was taken over by another girl. She wore a standard girl's uniform her organge hair tied back by a pink ribbon. She'd her name was Samantha after that he tuned her out.

Samantha huffed "Why are you ignoring me?"

Soul stood "My shift's over."

She glared at him "I paid good money for this appointment."

Soul kept walking "No you didn't my real appointment went to the restroom and you took her seat."He fixed his tie "Not only have you been wasting my time but hers as well now if you don't mind I have a previous engagement."

Kyouya smirked "I think we have a new type Tamaki."

Tamaki stroked his chin "The Demon type."

Haruhi gave then a confused glance "Who gave it that dumb name?"

They share a sign "Who else the author."

Soul walked over to Kyouya "When do I get paid?"

Kyouya looked through his records "Not for another two days why?"

Soul put his hands behind his head "We don't plan to be here that long."

Kyouya tapped a few keys "We could give you an advance,pay him Tamaki."

Tamaki grumbled taking out his wallet and place a few bills in Soul's hand.

Soul turned "Have either of you seen Maka?"

They share a shrug "Said she was going to the library that was ten minutes ago."

Soul bolted out the door "Damn it what if Asura found her?"

Maka had never been so afraid in a library not since that bookshelf on her. Soul was there to pull her out she hoped he'd save her again.

"Why must you run you know I'll catch you?" She froze as a wall appeared in front of her

Maka placed her hands on a bookshelf "You're not the only that a can use alchemy."

A gapped formed big enough for Maka and she slipped through. Maka ran through the library jumping of the walls before they blocked her in. Maka slid down the railing jumping off when she reached the button. She used alchemy to send the stairs into the wall.

Maka bolted for the door "All I wanted was a book to read!"

Soul rounded the corner as Maka ran past placing a hand where the two walls met forming a wall.

Soul grabbed Maka by the upper arms "Maka are you alright?"

Maka's forehead met his shoulder "Had a close call alchemy works here that saved me."

Soul held her "You still have the Black Stone?"

Maka nodded "yeah."

Soul released her "It's time to use it."

Maka placed the ring on the ground and used alchemy to make a vortex "I have no idea where this will go."

Soul grabbed her hand "The where don't matter as long as we're together."

Once a again the leaped through the vortex. They didn't notice Asura leap after them.


End file.
